Chapter 416
Where the Ambushers Lie is the 416th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary The Hi Shin Unit is headed towards Kanyou as fast they can in order to help Ei Sei. Ka Ryo Ten who rides ahead suddenly stops. Shin who notices this asks if something is wrong. They ride towards her as fast they can in order to know what is going on. When above the hill, they are all shocked. In the City of You in Kinen Temple is everyone still stunned about a hidden army. Ryo Fui is especially is shocked of the reinforcements being the Hi Shin Unit. Ri Shi is annoyed that the Hi Shin unit always shows up when the king is in trouble. Not only that, the king claims that there is another army of 10.000 soldiers who have been lying in wait to ambush the incoming rebel army. Everyone is shocked when Ryo Fui stated that, especially Ri Shi and the Queen Mother. Sai Taku is surprised as well and asks Ri Shi what is going on. Ri Shi is puzzled about this turn of events. In his mind he is going over what is going on. He states that it's unthinkable. He states that he made sure to keep detailed tabs on Kanyou's military as a whole to ensure the rebellion would succeed without a hitch. Hiding 10.000 soldiers in Kanyou without attracting attention is impossible. Even the city of You was in his calculations. They did bring some soldiers to serve as security for the Coming of Age Ceremony. He states that the king should only be able to call 3000 or so soldiers in order to defend him. He states that the king must be lying. Ryo Fui tells that Ei Sei makes a interesting claim. He asks him if he would answer a question. He tells that according to his knowledge, there doesn't exist ant force of that description in Kanyou. He asks the king where he hid an 10.000 strong army. He simply responds with "the city of Sai". The Hi Shin Unit realises that they're the soldiers of Sai. Ka Ryo Ten quickly figures out what is going on and realises that they must have been hidden from Ryo Fui. A large fleet of boats are headed towards Kanyou, all of them militia of Sai and the Hi Shin Unit will join them. Ka Ryo Ten tells that the Wei river is covered in black with boats and therefore must be between 8000-10.000 soldiers. Suddenly a messenger calls for Shin. The militia realises that the commander of the Hi Shin Unit is the same man who held the southern wall in the battle with the Coalition Army. However there isn't much time for them to catch up as events are unfolding outside the predictions. Elsewhere the rebellion army of the state of Ai gets wind of a rise of a hidden army. Han O ki isn't pleased that Ryo Fui didn't tell him about this. The report comes in that already 3000 soldiers have reached the banks. Han O Ki asks Duke of Juuteki to deal with them. While he will lead his army into battle with the Hi Shin Unit and the militia of Sai, Han O Ki and the rest will make their way to Kanyou. The Hi Shin Unit then gets the new that they won't be facing a 10.000 men army as predicted, but a harsh 30.000 men strong army. Shin finds that these boats are pretty cool and thinks that the Hi Shin Unit should be making them someday. However he ins't faced at all that they will be facing 20.000 more soldiers then planned. He states that this is the last battle between Ryo Fui and Ei Sei. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shin *Bi Hei *Ka Ryo Ten *Den Ei *Den Yuu *Ryo Fui *Ri Shi *Queen Mother *Shou Bun Kun *Ei Sei *Sai Taku *Han O Ki *Duke of Juuteki *Rou Ai *En Characters Introduced Chapter Notes *The Hi Shin Unit is still headed towards Kanyou. *Ei Sei managed to hide an army of 10.000 from Ryo Fui. *Around 6000 soldiers are stationed in You. **Half of them are under Ryo Fui command. *The 10.000 men army Ei Sei spoke of are the people of Sai. *The Hi Shin Unit and the people of Sai will cross the Wei river in order to head towards Kanyou. *The rebellion army of Ai gets wind of a 10.000 men strong army. **Duke of Juuteki and his army is send in to intercept. *Han O Ki and the others continue towards Kanyou. *Shin plans to use boats in warfare someday. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters